


Tousled

by Maraudererasmut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Implied Nudity, NSFW, implied wolfstar, nsfw-ish, remus lupin - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Prompt: Remus wrapped in a sheet/duvet going to the bathroom or kitchen after having had sex with someone. Maybe someone knocks on the door and he can’t find his trousers. He’s flushed, tousled and possibly has a hickey or two.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: Remus Lupin Fest 2020





	Tousled

**Author's Note:**

> I had tons of fun drawing this one! I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
